Now you want me one more time
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: It's been 10 years since Jade and Beck have broke up. The have both gone their separate ways, but now when Jade writes a section in her collum about Beck and he sees it he try's to track her down In LA, but will he be able to win back the love of Jade West once more, now she had her own family?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- It's been 10 years since Jade and Beck have broke up. The have both gone their separate ways, but now when Jade writes a section in her collum about Beck and he sees it he try's to track her down In LA, but will he be able to win back the love of Jade West once more, now she had her own family?**

"Jade we need your collum done by Friday." Jade's boss told her, noticing that she had not yet finished.

"Eurgh, fine, whatever." Jade snapped. She hadn't a clue of what to do it about.

"Don't use that tone with me again Jade." Firmly stated her boss.

"What are you, my mum?" Jade laughed inside, but she wouldn't dare to in front of Trisha, other wise she wouldn't have her job.

Trisha sighed and then walked out of Jade's office.

* * *

"Mummy mummy!" Kira exclaimed as she jumped onto Jade.

Jade giggled. "Haha, mummy needs to get her work done right now, but mummy will give you lots of cuddles later, okay?" Jade said, planting a gentle kiss on Kira's forehead.

"Trisha gave you a deadline for your collum, or something babe?" Leo asked, sensing something was up.

"How did you know?" Asked Jade.

"I have magic powers.." Leo said, kissing Jade's rosebud lips.

Jade burst out laughing. "Haha, I love you baby."

"I love you more, infact I love you so much, that I will take Kira out to the park while you finish your collum." Leo said.

"What did I do to deserve you? Thankyou baby." Jade said, kissing him.

Leo dressed Kira in her autumn coat and put on her pink mittens and they left.

* * *

Jade went into her and Leo's room.

She rummaged through her closet and found a small box with '**HollyWood Arts**' written in bold letters on the front.

She grabbed it and opened it.

The first thing she pulled out of it was a photo of her and Cat, a smile tugged at her lips. She missed Cat, the cute little red head.

She then found some scissors, she remembered that Cat had got them for her at Christmas once.

Then buried at the bottom was several photos of her and Beck Oliver, and next to that was a necklace with the letter 'J' on it.

She remembered Beck had got it for her once on valentines. She still hated him though, I mean he did break her heart.

"Beck." She whispered. She was going to do it about Beck.

**Haha sorry It's really short, my next chapters will be at least 700 words :] I really hope you enjoyed it and I will extend my next ones, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank you for your lovely supportive reviews, I love you all so much.**

It was late on Thursday, well actually it was 2 am, but Jade needed to do her collum, well she was practically done.

"Babe it's getting late, sure you don't want to come to bed?" Asked Leo, kissing Jade passionately on the neck.

Jade sighed. "Yeah okay, I will just finish this last bit then I will come in."

"Okay." Leo said, walking up towards his and Jade's bedroom.

* * *

**This is switched to Beck now.**

Beck walked into 'Starbucks', longing for a coffee.

He placed $5 dollars on the counter and said "Just a normal coffee Lucy." Beck said, smiling at Lucy.

"Sure, but Beck have you seen the collum about you in 'vogue' , it was released this morning." Lucy told him, smiling back at Beck.

"No?" Beck replied, confused.

Lucy handed him the coffee and then passed him Jade's collum.

He took it and then smiled as he noticed that similar face. The girl who used to have black and blue hair now had chocolate brown curls with

caramel blonde highlights. She still looked as beautiful as she had 10 years ago.

"You know her?" Questioned Lucy.

"Ha, yeah. She used to be my girlfriend, she's a real beauty queen." answered Beck.

"Oh." Replied Lucy bluntly.

"Here's your coffee to go." Lucy said, passing him the Starbucks coffee.

"Thanks, you mind if I take the magazine?" Asked Beck, picking up the coffee.

"Sure." Lucy replied.

* * *

Beck sat down at his desk. He put his coffee down next to the magazine.

He searched in the email address that was tagged at the bottom of Jade's collum into google.

It was her own website, Beck stayed up for hours just scrolling through pages of statuses, photos, music and videos.

He was nearly at the bottom when he noticed a contact number.

He quickly jotted it down in his address book.

* * *

The next morning, it was 11 am and Beck thought it would be the perfect time to call Jade

She dialed the number in.

"Hello?" Echoed through the phone. Boy did Beck miss the sound of her gentle soft voice.

"It's Beck, Beck Oliver." Replied Beck.

Jade hung up.

Beck then dialed again.

From the other end of the phone answered a girl who sounded no more then 5.

"Jade?"

"Mumma man at phone!" Shouted the girl.

Beck's eyes widened. She had a daughter, a daughter with another man.

Boy that hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, they will get longer!**

It was morning and Jade walked into her office, coffee in her right hand.

"Jade you look horrendous!" Trish said, noticing the paleness of her skin and the bags under each eye.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tir-." Jade wasn't able to finish her sentence as she fell to the ground.

Trish panicked and she rummaged through Jade's bag and found her cell phone, she looked at her recent calls, thinking the latest person she called would be a family member or close friend.

"Hello, Beck Oliver speaking." The voice from the other side said.

"Uhm Hello, do you know Jade West?" Asked Trish

"Yeah..Why?" Beck asked confused why they were asking him.

"Well she's just passed out, could you come and get her?"

Beck felt tingly. He would meet his childhood love for the first time in 10 years.

"Yeah of course, where is she?" Beck questioned.

"Trish(a) Ellen's office, room 29, at vogue?" Trish replied.

Beck forgot that she worked at 'vogue' magazine, boy did she make it big. Beck worked as a dentist down the other side of town from where Jade lived, but he didn't know that, neither did Jade.

Beck checked his watch "Okay, I'll be there roughly 10 minutes?"

"Okay thankyou ." Trish said, hanging up.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes and Beck had arrived at 'vogue' it was enormous.

He made his way up the unwinding staircase that led to the rooms labeled 24-34

Soon he found room 29.

He knocked on it, still nervous.

Trish opened it quickly.

"It's Beck, you phoned me about Jade?"

"Yes, I've put her on the sofa, I think she'll be fine, I just think it would be better if she had a friend for when she woke up."

"Yeah me too." Beck said walking into Trish's office.

"Does Jade have her own office?" Asked Beck

"Yeah, but she came to see me to give me her new collum when she fainted, so I thought it was better to leave her here." She explained.

"Oh okay, do you mind if I go and sit next to her?"

"Not at all." Trish said, pointing to where Jade was.

* * *

Beck knelled down next to Jade.

She looked so different to the Jade Beck remembered, she was still beautiful though...

He noticed that her cell phone was on the floor, he picked it up, without Trish knowing.

He looked at the text messages, there was a failed one from two years ago.

It was to him.

It was saying how she wondered if he wanted to meet up for a coffee and how she missed him.

Maybe that's what she meant in her collum when she put 'I gave him the chance two years ago, but he just broke my heart again.'

Beck wouldn't break her heart again, he wanted her more then ever, as a friend, or a girlfriend..

But until he could tell her how he feels he would have to wait for her to wake up from the faint...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou again to all the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter :] #MuchLove**

By the time Jade had woken Beck was back at his apartment.

"What happened?" Jade asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You passed out this morning at work." Trish replied

"I did? What about my family? What's the time? They must be worried." Jade said, panicking.

"It's 9pm, so I think it's better if you stay here for the night and I phoned your friend, Beck. Oh that reminds me he left you a note, he asked me to give it to you." Trish said, reaching in her pocket for the note.

Jades eyes widened. She grabbed the note from Trish. It read

'_Dear Jade, I've realised what you meant to me and I've realised what a idiot I have been and I should never of let you go. Also check your drafts, because there was a message from 2010 to me. You didn't send it and if you had of I would been there in a heartbeat. If you want to meet again I will be at 'New York City Centre' on the 6th of March. I love you Jade, I always will, Yours Beck'_

A small smile tugged at Jade's lips. She was going to go to no doubt. Jade loved his handwriting, it was so messy and big, it reminded her of Kira's handwriting.

* * *

Jade got in 8am the next morning. Trish had let her have the day off work. She hung up her coat and made her way into the living room

"Jade! Trish phoned me and told me what happened, are you okay sweetie?" Leo said, wrapping his arms around Jade.

Jade wished that it was Beck holding her, she shouldn't wish it, Leo was so lovely but Beck was her true love.

"I'm going to go and freshen up." Jade said, walking to the bathroom.

Leo put Jade's bag on the hook, as he did so a white piece of paper that was folded neatly fell out.

Leo opened it and his heart sank a little when he noticed who it was from. He ripped it up and threw it in the bin, he wasn't going to let Jade go not now, not ever, especially not to Beck Oliver.

"Jade came out of the bathroom, her long hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she was wearing denim shorts and a red t-shirt that had the words

'Love Live and Laugh' printed in green.

"You look gorgeous, I just need to go to the store hunny, okay?" Leo let Jade know.

"Okay." Jade replied.

As soon as Leo left Jade went and grabbed her phone. She texted Beck 'I love you'

Meanwhile Leo was at the jewelers, busy looking at engagement rings...

**Sorry it's a little rushed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was a little rushed : )3**

Jade heard the door handle twisting and she quickly hid the phone into her draws. She scanned the room and found a magazine on her dressing pretended she was reading a magazine. She actually enjoyed reading the 'Gossip Girl' spoilers for next week. Leo walked into the bedroom where Jade was sat on the bed nearly at the end of her magazine. "Hiya hunny" Jade greeted Leo. Leo lent in and kissed Jade.  
"I'm going to ged a shower now, okay?" Jade asked Leo.  
"Okay, just make sure you don't make it look like you've poured 500 bottles of tango in it this time." Leo said in a joking manner, refering to a earlier incident with Jade's tan.  
Jade smiled and then went into the bathroom.  
Leo waited until she had walked into the bathroom to rummage through his pockets and look at the engagment ring he had picked out. It was gorgeous. He was going to propose to Jade tomorrow, with all her family and friends there. He needed to find out some of her friends numbers though. He frantically searched in her draws and found her adress book. He jotted the names: Cat, Tori, Trina, Sam, Carly, Gibby, Beck, Andre and Robbie on a piece of the time he had found them, Jade had got out of the shower and was searching for some clothes. Leo put away the address book and the ring. "I love you." Leo said, smiling at Jade.  
Jade felt a little guilty. She smiled and said back too him "I love you too." She did, she just loved Beck more.  
Leo hugged Jade befor asking "Where are you of to?"  
"I'm just going into town with Kristene." Jade lied, she felt so bad. She loved Leo so much, but she needed to meet Beck one last time.

* * *

Jade was waiting for Beck outside 'Sprinkles and Cream.' Which was a icecream shop. Jade was wearing a yellow t-shirt and some shorts. Her hair was tied into a high bun. Her heart started pounding as she saw Beck again. He was walking so casually towards her, like nothing ever happened. Why did he always make Jade feel like that? Jade ran up to him and hugged him. Beck smiled before letting a deep breath out. "You look gorgeous" He said, admiring her. She smiled and said, "You don't look to bad yourself."  
"So do you want to go in?" Beck asked  
"Of course, I love icecream don't I!" Jade said, stepping in.  
Beck pulled out a chair for her to sit. (JADES POV) He's such a gentleman.  
"I bet I know what you will choose." Beck said.  
"Hmm and what's that?" I asked  
"Would it be by any chance 'Delightful coffee icecream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles with extra whiped cream'?" Beck asked  
I hugged him and nodded. This was the best date ever. I needed the toilet so I went to the restroom where I saw a familiar red head there. "CAT?" I exclaimed


End file.
